Centerfold
by foreverthinking123
Summary: She would show them! She would be like those girls the guys fawned over. She would be pretty like a centerfold


Disclaimer: I do not claim the song "Centerfold" it goes to the respective writers as well as the band that sang it. I do not own Inu-yasha or any affiliation to it.

Summery: She'd show them! One day she would be just as pretty as any centerfold! And then they would worship her!

Pairing. Kagome and Sesshomaru... though I was thinking more of a Kagome/ Miroku?

Genre: Song fic/ Romance / Drama/ Friendship!

Rating: M cause I tend to cuss a lot!

Statues: One-shot/ complete

* * *

><p>They all grew up in the same neighborhood, formed bonds that would last a life time. They were there for each other through thick and thin! It wasn't everyday that a group such as this was formed and stuck together like glue. There was Inu-Yasha the stubborn half-breed with a thick skull and a bossy side that came out. He was the self proclaimed leader of the group and dared anyone to challenge him. Next was Koga the wolf demon with a nasty possessive side, he would often think that if he held something in his hands it was automatically his, often challenging Inu-Yasha to fight for leadership. Miroku was the passive male that spoke of wisdom beyond his years. Sango the tom boy with a nasty temper and a killer right hook. Shippo the fox demon that had a nasty habit of playing pranks on everyone. And last but not least were the twins Kikyo and Kagome the miko's. They were like night and day. Kikyo being passive and cold towards everyone and Kagome being out spoken and quick tempered.<p>

Yet this rag tag group had each others backs no matter what, that was till high school came into the picture. The group held on tight! But slowly they drifted apart everyone was finding their own thing to do. Lunches turned into the groups down time, were they vented or fought with one another. The years rolled on freshmen year passed into sophomore then into junior and then into senior and this my friends is were it took place.

"Sango...Sango! Hello earth to Sango" the strong male voice called out to the female sitting down on the court yard table. The brunette just tuned out the males voice as her eyes trained themselves on a male twenty yards away flirting with under classmen. Slowly her eyes slanted and pupils dilated. Any demon with in scent shot could smell the anger rolling off of her shoulders in waves. A site that was normal for the morning crowd. "SANGO!" the male voice was close now pressing into the girls ear. Jarring her from the thoughts she was having about beating a pervert up to a bloody pulp. Now her attention was torn away to stare at forest green eyes of a fox. "What is it Shippo. Didn't have to shout my damn ear off ya know" she ground out glaring at the male now identified as Shippo. With a elegant shrug of his shoulders and a fangy grin, he answered her. "Well if you weren't so in love with the pervert you would have heard me in the first place. With demon speed on the foxes side he easily avoided the right hook aimed for his left eye. Laughter could be heard as three forms approached the pair, snapping her eyes towards the three. "Shadd up" she snapped and sat down to pout. Why was she cursed with these people as friends? "Come on Sango, just go and claim him, this cat and mouse game you two play is getting old!" came the gruff voice of the half-breed. Being the alpha of his group was tiring, considering his beta was being a baby about just claiming what is hers. Rolling his golden hue eyes to stare at the rest of the group in front of him. Some times being a dog demon er well part dog demon had its draw backs.

"Oh hush Inu, not everyone can be open like us." Came the chilled voice of Kikyo as she took her place beside him, flipping her straight black hair over her shoulders to stare at them with indifference.

"Yeah, yeah. You two make me sick as fuck" came another voice more gruff in nature. Belonging to one and only wolf demon of the group Koga, but sadly before anyone could retort to his comment the sound of as slap cut across the court yard. All eyes landed to the form of Miroku sprawled out on the grass. A throbbing red hand print on appearing on his left cheek, a dreamy look on his face. "Pervert will never learn" Sango mumbled under her breath before she stood up and marched over to his still form.

Bickering soon met the ears of the group as they watched with mix fascination and boredom. "Sango calls him a pervert, Miroku stands to declare his innocents. Sango snorts and turned on her heels head in the air, not believing him. The pervert sees an opening and..." "PERVERT" the sound of another slap rang true as the words fell off a voice behind the group.

Slowly the group turned their eyes to the last member of the group Kagome, her blue eyes hidden behind large glasses as she hugged her chemistry book to her chest. Black hair the same as her twin braided thickly down her back swaying slightly from her walk up to the group. "It never fails" She muttered and shook her head. Giving them a small smile she turned and began her trek to her home room.

"That girl, what has happened too her?" a question was tossed into the air. "She was such a pretty thing when we were younger, now look at her." Inu-yasha exclaimed pointing a clawed finger towards her retreating back. Today Kagome was dressed in a large baggy shirt and a long denim skirt that brushed the ground. Shoes were practical and ugly. Nothing she wore showed any hint of a body, just a frumpy geeky kid. "How on earth are you two related Kikyo" Sango added once she rejoined the group dropping Miroku on the way. "Yeah she's such an embarrassment!" Shippo shouted not caring who heard.

As the group began to make fun of their friend, sadly not knowing that Kagome could hear every word they spoke. Who couldn't the group never knew how to talk softly about others, biting down on her lower lip she would show them all!

Picking up her pace she entered her home room in time for the first bell to go off, alerting other students to begin making way to class. Taking her seat in the middle row she placed her things down and sat there silently.

Slowly the student population entered the class, muttering to themselves while taking their seats, ignoring her completely. Glancing up her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the god that entered her class. Long silver hair and golden eyes so much like her so called best friend. Yet they were so different. So cold and aloof never showing the emotions she knew were inside of him. Sighing her blue eyes cast back down as he brushed past her. The warning bell ringing and the teacher took up her post. The class settled down as announcements were passed on and the telling of the school year ending. Graduation information and what not were spread around.

Golden eyes stared at the back of her head, boring a hole through it. Willing her to turn around so he could see those eyes of hers. Yet every time she did glance back he averted his gaze. The great Sesshomaru was not one to get caught staring mind you. No he held to much pride in himself. The killing perfection did not get caught staring at a simple human girl. Even dressed in the horrible get up she was still intriguing in his mind. A puzzle he had yet to solve.

_Does she walk? Does she talk?_

_Does she come complete?_

_My homeroom homeroom angel_

_Always pulled me from my seat_

No use in denying it to himself the miko had always held his attention. Even at a young age, when she and the others would pile into the Tashio house hold and destroy everything insight. The passion she held, never showing she was afraid of him. Never treating him as the lord he was. No instead the human held her own, demanding that the respect he claimed her held was suppose to be earned in her book. Ah yes that memory was fresh in his mind still, causing a sliver of a smirk to adorn his features. And by the small squeal from his fan club they had noticed it.

_She was pure like snowflakes_

_No one could ever stain_

_The memory of my angel_

_Could never cause me pain_

The smell of her innocents stirred his inner beast making him want to taint her with all the things of sin. Yet he stood away from her never allowing to take her, not only would he be following his dreaded fathers foot steps but in society it was not proper. He was upper class, looks to die for and a brain to boot. And she was frumpy, smart but to shy and sheltered. Frowning he stood and walked out of the class along with everyone else. Turning to look behind him, this time her eyes meet his own. And for a moment he saw the pain she held inside.

"Stop staring four eyes and keep moving. Damn didn't known ugly made you stupid too. Geez can't wait till grad to stop looking at your ugly mug" The quick snip from the popular girls made Kagome cringe. Turning away from her staring contest she fled. Running away from the insults and humiliation. Running is what she did, fleeing the school; pushing past her so called friends as tears streamed down her cheeks. They didn't go after her, just stood their and watched as she ran away. "Keh, lets go" Inu barked at them and headed to class.

And that my friends is how Kagome broke. But like any phoenix she had died that day, but born from her ashes was some one greater. That day she died, swearing to all the gods in the world that she would be strong. To show them that she could be pretty like any of those centerfold models the boys always poured over in school.

_Years go by I'm lookin' through a girly magazine_

_And there's my homeroom angel on the pages in-between_

_My blood runs cold_

_My memory has just been sold_

_My angel is the centerfold_

_Angel is the centerfold_

Sesshomaru slammed down his phone, it was aggravating running a multi billion dollar company along with the half breed of a half brother. Speaking of half breed, the dolt was laying haphazardly on his couch in the office, thumbing through an American magazine. "Do you do anything useful, besides fucking your wife in the bathroom between breaks." His tone was cold and harsh, yet there was a teasing tone to it. Over the ten years after their gradation, some how the dolt passed to graduate with himself. The fact that they were barely two months apart; the shocking fact of their fathers infidelity. But that was off subject he mused as he watched him open up the magazine and freeze.

"Damn" one word uttered, eyes wide as he looked at the picture in front of his golden eyes. Sesshomaru having his interest peeked at the males singular word stood up gracefully and strode over towards him. Snatching the magazine from his hands. Eyes strayed to the centerfold. Taking in the female laying sprawled across the bed in nothing more then a black negligee, it was erotic and tasteful at the same time. But what caught his interest more, making his beast purr in delight were her eyes. The shade of blue, only seen once in his life time.

_My blood runs cold_

_My memory has just been sold_

_My angel is the centerfold_

_Angel is the centerfold_

_Slipped me notes under the desk_

_While I was thinkin' about her dress_

_I was shy I turned away_

_Before she caught my eye_

_I was shakin' in my shoes_

_Whenever she flashed those baby-blues_

_Something had a hold on me_

_When angel passed close by_

_Those soft and fuzzy sweaters_

_Too magical to touch_

_Too see her in that negligee_

_Is really just too much_

Inu-yasha seeming to snap out of his daze, looked at his elder brother and growled lowly in his throat. Snagging the magazine back and closing it. "Back off Sesshomaru, I know that look in your eyes. The look of a predator. It ain't Kagome, can't be that frumpy mess." He spat and stalked off, yet the proof was in the pudding as one would say. After all her name was signed at the bottom of the picture. Kagome Higurashi. And since there was only one family with that name it was easy to assume whom it was.

My blood runs cold

My memory has just been sold

My angel is the centerfold

Angel is the centerfold

The gym was filled to the brim with people the banner was hung over the entrance welcoming back the graduating class. People mingled and joked about school and things they remembered. Each one having a name tag bound to their clothing. It was a time to have fun, so why did it seem like hell to one man? Flickering his golden eyes to his left, he was dragged into a group of people. Too his right was his brother and his wife also known as his high school sweetheart Kikyo, wearing only the finest things money could buy. Snorting the women still was cold and passive as ever, only know she was more greedy with money. Next to her was Sango a swollen belly was the only sign of her difference. That and Miroku standing beside her his arms wrapped around her waist as he joked with Koga and Shippo. It seemed that those two had gotten together. Hell who would have guessed the fox and wolf were gay. A smirk slithered across his mouth at the thought. This group was so different from the kids he remembered growing up with. Time has changed all.

Hearing the mic being tapped a female voice floated over the air, calling everyone's attention. "Welcome back graduating class" a few yells were tossed into the air cutting off the voice. Laughing softly the women continued. "Well not many of you may remember me, I graduated with ya'll. I was the only one that didn't show up to the ceremony." A few glances were tossed around along with a few whispers off who it was. A sinking feeling fell over the group. "My name is Kagome. But you might remember me as four eyes and frumpy, well I'm here to tell you all to kiss my fucking ass. With that said have a wonderful time."

Kagome grinned and walked off stage brushing past the crowed some of them in shock and other laughing their asses off. Her goal was the group she called her friends, with them insight a scowl marred her beautiful face. "Hello all" she greeted, the group in turned just stared at the women in front of them. No one said a word. Shame was the lingering scent with in the air.

Blue eyes looked up into molten gold ones, smiling and flipping her hair over her shoulder she stalked off. Sesshomaru took that as an invite and followed her. This time he was not going to let her slip out of his grasp. Rumors be damn, after all they were not in high school anymore.

_It's okay I understand_

_This ain't no never-never land_

_I hope that when this issue's gone_

_I'll see you when your clothes are on_

_Take you car, Yes we will_

_We'll take your car and drive it_

_We'll take it to a motel room_

_And take 'em off in private_

_A part of me has just been ripped_

_The pages from my mind are stripped_

_Oh no, I can't deny it_

_Oh yea, I guess I gotta buy it!_

* * *

><p>Here it is!<p>

Hope ya'll liked it, to me it seemed as though I rushed the ending.

Comment! No flames!

~Doll


End file.
